


Her Sister's Bride

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Incest, canonverse, very fluffy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Elsa is having suitor troubles again, so Anna gets an idea to bring an end to them once and for all, and bring herself much closer to her sister. (Elsanna, Canonverse)





	Her Sister's Bride

"Yes, Lady Matilda," Elsa said to her suitor one afternoon. "I would very much like to agree to an alliance between our two kingdoms, but I'm afraid marriage is out of the question."

"And why so?" Elsa's suitor, a blonde Finnish woman replied.

"Well, you see, I'm afraid I have somebody else, someone who is very dear to me," Elsa excused. "I wouldn't like to hurt their feelings."

Matilda sighed. "I can understand, but you know your country comes first."

"I do, yes," Elsa responded. "That's why I'm offering to a trade deal instead."

"Well, seeing as that's the best you can offer, I'll take it," Lady Matilda stated, getting up. "I do hope you and this other person are happy together."

"Thank you, Lady Matilda," Elsa accepted. "Have a safe journey."

As Elsa's suitor left the room, Elsa's butler, Kai, entered. "Your majesty, I take it that this suitor was not to your liking."

"On the contrary, Kai," Elsa said. "I found Duchess Matilda most enlightening, but I know she isn't the one for me."

"I understand, my Queen," Kai then left Elsa's tea for her. "I'll just leave this for you."

"Thank you, Kai," Elsa said gratefully.

As Kaid left Elsa in peace and walked into the corridor, Anna approached him. "Hey, Kai, what's up?"

"Oh, Princess Anna," he greeted her, bowing in respect. "I thought you were with Mr. Bjorgman down at the ice sculpture contest?"

"Kristoff busted his arm somehow, don't know how you do that by sculpting, so we came back early," Anna explained. "How's Elsa?"

"I've just brought her some tea, she needs to rest after her suitor meeting."

"Another one? Jesus, how many people wanna marry my sister?"

"Quite a few, your highness," Kai put in. "The fact that she is young, beautiful and powerful makes her very desirable, especially ever since she came out as gay."

"Lots of ladies have the hots for Elsa," Anna remarked. "That's nothing new."

"But she seems to not want to take anyone as a suitor, saying she already has someone else. I assume you know who that is."

"Yes," Anna sighed. "Me." Anna and her sister had been in a relationship with each other for some time now, but they had kept it secret save for their closest friends.

"I just hope she finds some way of solving this soon," Kai remarked.

Anna then got an idea. "Maybe there is something I could do for her."

xXx

 

That evening, as Elsa was working in her study, Kai walked into the room, holding a small envelope in his hand. "Your majesty, there is a message for you."

Elsa looked up. "At this late hour?" She sighed. "Very well."

Kai placed the letter on the desk and Elsa picked it up, having a short read of it.

_Dear Elsa_

_Meet me in the ballroom in five minutes._

_I have a surprise for you._

_Love Anna_

_Ps: Wear your ice dress_

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "A surprise for me? What are you up to, Anna?" The Queen made her way down the ballroom, donning her usual ice dress and cape forming over her body with her magic. The room was empty, but the lights were on. Elsa remembered when she and her sister use to play here when they were young, making snowmen and skating on the floor.

"Anna?" She called out. "I'm here. What's this surprise you've got for me?"

"Umm… just give me a sec," a slightly muffled voice said behind the ballroom's main door.

Elsa walked over to the door. "Anna, are you behind there?"

"Yes," her sister replied.

"Well, come on out here," Elsa stated. "I'm rather desperate to see this surprise of yours."

"I know, I know, just… there, I'm ready. Sorry, my slipper fell off there."

"Slipper?" Elsa wondered. "Anna, what are you wearing?"

"You'll see," Anna stated. "Just go to the center of the room and close your eyes real tight, like as tight as you can."

"Alright, Alright," Elsa said. Elsa hadn't a clue what Anna was planning, but she would go along with it. After all, it was Anna.

The door to the room opened and Anna walked in, very slowly and gracefully towards Elsa.

Elsa could hear her sister's soft footsteps in front of her, knowing she was getting closer.

Anna then stopped and smiled. "Okay, Elsa. Open wide."

Elsa opened her eyes and looked in awe. "Anna…"

Anna was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown, one that had been made with a lot of love and care. It had a wide skirt with a rose pattern upon it and a bodice that firmly hugged Anna's rather small figure. Anna's arms were draped with long white gloves and the dress had puffy straps on her shoulders. Around her neck was a beautiful gold necklace with a snowflake of Elsa's signature style. Her hair was in a bun, hidden under a white bonnet cap, with a long flowing veil behind her, but nestled in her fringe was a small tiara and her face was hidden under a smaller transparent veil. In her hands, she was clutching a beautiful bouquet of roses. "So… how do I look?"

Elsa couldn't seem to find the words. Her sister looked like an angel, a beautiful white angel. Her cheeks were soft pink and tears started to form in her eyes. "You look… amazing."

Anna grinned. "All for you, Elsa."

"But why?"

"Kai told me you were having trouble finding a suitor, and that you needed someone to marry. Who better than me?"

Elsa smiled. "This is a… rather special thing you've done for me."

"I am your bride now Elsa. You can do whatever you want with me," Anna told her.

"Well, since you are in such a beautiful gown and you are of royal blood, I suppose I might as well marry you," Elsa stated. "It's what my little sister wants and what my kingdom clearly wants."

"Yay!" Anna cheered. "Wait, do we need to have like someone else here? Like a minister or something?"

"No, no, no, I can do it myself. I have the royal authority to marry individuals, including myself," Elsa explained.

"Alright then," Anna said. "Do the honours, my queen."

Elsa gulped. "Okay, how does this go…" She cleared her throat. "Dearly beloved, we are here this evening to join myself, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and my beloved sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle in the bonds of marriage." She created two small rings made of ice in her hand. "Do you, Princess Anna of Arendelle, take me, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Anna took one of the rings and slid it on Elsa's finger. "I do. I promise to love you, honour, keep you safe, protect you, cherish you, and always be here for you."

Elsa slid her ring onto Anna's finger. "And I do as well, to take you as my lawfully wedded wife. And I'll promise to love you always, Anna."

Anna smiled at Elsa looking at her closely. "You may now kiss the bride."

Elsa reached her hand under Anna's veil, lifting it from her face. Elsa leaned close and kissed her sister, wrapping her arms around her.

Anna kissed back, moaning softly. She placed her gloved hands on Elsa's waist.

Elsa felt tears stream down her cheeks, feeling a warm sense of pure happiness.

Anna broke the kiss and lay her head on Elsa's shoulder. "I guess that's us married now."

Elsa pulled away and smiled. "Yes, but I enjoyed every moment of it."

"Oh wait," Anna remembered. "There is one last thing."

"What's that?"

Anna held out her hand. "Our first dance."

Elsa took Anna's hand. "I don't dance, but for you, Anna I'll make an exception."

"Lead away, Elsie," Anna stated.

Elsa placed her hand on her bride's back and the two began to softly waltz in the hall together.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Just a cute little fluff thing I had the idea for the other day. I love weddings and Elsanna ones are the most special of all. See you next time!


End file.
